Secret Santa (aka The Bon Jovi Treatment)
by soiknowwhentoduck
Summary: Taken from the Christmas AU list from blakesmilitia on Tumblr, this is an xmas gift for somethingincrediblyright "i got you for secret santa so i got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you've always wanted, hoping you'll never find out it's from me - and that i've been in love with you 1234567 years"


"It was you, wasn't it?"

Steve looked up to see Danny standing in the door to his office. It was Christmas eve, and Chin and Kono had left early to go to a family celebration, so it was left to the remaining two partners to wrap up at the office and head home. Steve had just packed away his laptop when his best friend had appeared and waved a finger at him, a suspicious look on his face.

"What are you talking about, Danno?" The brunette zipped up his bag and placed it on his desk.

The detective walked further into his office, and he had the air of a man who had just solved a mystery and was about to expose the criminal. He was wearing a tie, something he hadn't done in a while now, but he'd put one on today due to a meeting with the Governor, and he hadn't taken it off like Steve had hoped he would, so he glared at the offending item for a second before flicking his attention back to the cop as he spoke.

"You, my friend, were my Secret Santa." He crossed his arms and jutted his hips to one side, looking proud of himself.

"What brought you to that conclusion? The Secret Santa was force wide this year... the chances of me getting you as my recipient were slim to none!" Steve stealthily avoided confirming or denying the Jersey man's accusation... at least he thought he was being stealthy about it.

"Huh, you're not saying you weren't though!" The blonde unfolded his arms to jab his finger at his boss again from across the room, then he turned and exited as quickly as he'd arrived, leaving Steve peering after him with a crumpled brow.

He began to slide some papers into the front pocket of his bag, but Hurricane Danny was back, his present in his hand. "Take, if you will, exhibit A: a very expensive bottle of scotch whisky," he held up the blue shiny gift bag and gestured to it as if it was going to do a magic trick, "and we of course need to bare in mind that the limit for the gift was twenty dollars. Now this bottle is at least a hundred, easy."

The SEAL just folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at his partner, waiting for him to continue.

"No one else here likes me enough to spend this kind of money on me, aside from maybe you, Chin and Kono... I know Kono got Officer Kai because she was complaining that she didn't know what to get him without encouraging his affections, and Chin got Lieutenant Chow because he asked my advice on what coffee the guy likes so he could get him a gift card." Danny placed the gift bag on the low table in front of Steve's leather couch and slid out the second part of the present.

"And let's not forget, exhibit B… A copy of Bon Jovi's 1988 album, New Jersey. The remastered deluxe edition!"

Steve couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face, because his friend honestly looked so happy to be holding that CD in his hand, and he'd had to hide his reaction the first time round when he'd seen Danny open the bag in his office and squeal like a little girl.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but I can't help you with this little mystery. That's a real nice gift someone got you, though. Can we please leave now?" He swung his bag strap over his head, heading for the door.

" _And_ , come to think of it," the blonde continued, "you're the only person who wouldn't tell me who they got."

The Commander stopped and threw his hands out wide. "It's _Secret_ Santa, Danny. The clue is in the first word. Of course I'm not gonna tell you who I got."

Danny sighed and picked his gift up. "Oh, that's a real pity then... because if I could find out who it was that gave me this scotch, I'd share it with them for sure."

"Surely you'd share it with your best friend, regardless?" Steve tried. It was a damn fine whisky, and he knew it.

"Nope, sorry. S'all mine. Only my Santa can share it with me, and they're obviously never going to reveal themselves so... I'll just have to head home and drink it all alone." The detective strutted past him, out of the door and across the bullpen.

Steve stood and watched him walk away, temporarily distracted by his ass in those slacks because he was only human, and then he sighed to himself. He'd been hoping to get at least a taste of that stuff when he'd selected it for his friend. He rubbed the back of his head and stared at his feet for a moment. Maybe he should admit it was him. He'd spent ages looking through Danny's CD collection when he'd last been in his house, ensuring he didn't already have the new edition of his favourite band's album, knew it held a special place in his heart for all manner of reasons. Admitting to the scotch would also mean letting on that he'd really thought long and hard about his best friend's gift. Maybe a bit too long and hard for someone who was only a friend and nothing more.

"Danno, wait-" he began, but his partner was already standing in front of him, two glasses dangling from his fingers and a sly grin on his face. It was the smile that made the Navy man's knees want to give way every time he saw it, the one that crinkled the corners of Danny's eyes and made the blue-grey colour sparkle.

"I _knew_ it was you, Steven," he snickered.

"Damn it, Danny! That was mean," He was trying to sound mad. He wasn't mad at all, however, because the Jersey man was placing the glasses on Steve's desk and pouring a couple of fingers for each of them.

"Just have some whisky with me. It's been a tough few weeks, we deserve it," his friend held his drink out to him.

"We can't drink, we have to drive home!" Steve protested, but was taking the glass that was being pushed into his hand anyway.

"You ever heard of a taxi, babe?" Danny took the bottle and his glass, and went to settle into the corner of the couch, "C'mon, I'll come back here in the morning to pick up the Camaro before I go and collect Grace for Christmas Day. We can have a little drink tonight and neither of us needs to drive, you've got no excuse."

The brunette made a show of sighing dramatically, but he quickly lifted his bag back off his shoulder and settled back against his desk. He'd gone to Danny's house that morning and they'd both come from there in the detective's car, so if his ride was having a drink then he'd have to get a taxi home either way. May as well enjoy it.

They both sipped at the amber liquid in their glasses, and Danny let out a moan and closed his eyes. "Ah, that's the good stuff..."

Steve desperately tried to ignore the twitch in his pants as his cock responded to that sound coming from his partner. Damn, he drove him crazy sometimes! He'd known the guy for four years, and he was his best friend. His _straight_ best friend, and he kept having to remind himself of that fact. Because day in, day out, he had to see the gorgeous man and his wide shoulders and tight ass, and fight the urge to jump him and rip his clothes off.

He hated that shirt, that tie, those slacks... but not for the reasons he told everyone else. Because they hid that man's skin from his sight, and he was fully aware of the compact muscled torso and golden spread of body hair that resided under those clothes because he'd seen him when they surfed together and that had been enough to almost kill him right there on the beach.

Why did he have to wear tailored pants? And why did he have to make noises like that? It simply wasn't fair on the SEAL to be subjected to this kind of torture.

Danny raised his glass toward his partner with the intention of getting the man to relax and come sit on the couch with him rather than stay so far out of his reach. It worked, and the brunette moved forward to clink his glass against his before sinking into the opposite corner of the seat and spreading his arms wide over the back.

Damn, those arms. Muscled and tattooed and tanned, and attached to that chest and those shoulders and... Danny could go on forever, he'd love to, because every part of Steve McGarrett was a sight to behold. He should know, the guy had stripped off in front of him enough times! Did he know what he did to his partner every time he decided to fling his shirt to the wind? Obviously not, because he'd probably thump Danny if he could read his mind. You didn't get much straighter than SuperSEAL over there, but that didn't mean a Jersey man couldn't dream...

He watched as Steve sipped his drink again, the way the glass rested against those soft-looking lips. He wanted to see how soft they were, taste for himself, but he was never going to get that. So he took what he could get with his boss, which was mooning over him while they continued to be just friends, knowing they'd never be more, regardless of what he might want.

And he was okay with that, really, because as long as he had Steve in his life in some form, that was all he could ask. He loosened his tie and popped his top buttons to get more comfortable.

"Thank you for the album," he gestured to the bag where the CD resided, acknowledging that it was a personal gift with a lot of thought behind it, "it means a lot."

The Navy man shrugged. "It's okay... you went to that concert, right?" As if he wasn't fully aware of that fact. He knew it was one of the first gigs his friend had ever been to, knew he'd loved every minute of it.

He smiled at the memory. "Yeah, I was just a kid..." he spoke wistfully.

Steve gave him a warm smile, imagining a teenage Danny and his friends getting all geared up to go out and rock. "Go on then, tell me all about it."

And that set the detective off, because if there's one thing he could talk about non stop, it was that sensational Bon Jovi concert. Steve smiled and watched his friend, because it was glorious to behold; the way Danny's face lit up and the motions and gestures his arms made, the way his fingers splayed out when he talked about the crowd's reaction to a song, the animated way he described the music.

They refilled their glasses, and Danny insisted on putting the CD on so that he could give Steve the full effect, and the brunette dug his laptop back out of the discarded bag so they could use the CD drive. Even though he'd never really cared much for the band or their music, Danny's passion for the rock group from his home town was beginning to rub off on the SEAL.

"I used to use the original version of this album to get girls going, y'know," Danny smirked, proudly, "Get them into my room, put the record on, they'd be putty in my hands by track two."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? I bet you got some high quality girls that way, huh?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Only the best got the Bon Jovi treatment," he gave his partner a dirty wink. No need to mention that it had also worked on a few guys…

They laughed and chatted, and before they knew it two hours had passed and half a bottle of thirty year old scotch had disappeared, and the first disc had finished its second run through and Danny had slotted in the bonus disc.

But in that two hours, Steve had noticed something. Danny had always been touchy feely, he was a tactile guy, but as they consumed more and more of his Christmas present, the blonde was touching him to a gradually increasing degree. His arm, his shoulder, at one point there was even a glancing sweep of his fingers on Steve's thigh as he spoke about the stories behind one of the tracks.

And he was moving closer. He knew that, because the Jersey man had started out tucked into the corner of the couch and now he was in the middle of the seat, turned sideways to face the brunette with one leg up on the furniture, knee bent, and the other foot on the floor. Steve took a second to try and work out exactly when the blonde had moved forward, and he realised that with all the wild gesticulating and animated discussion, it had been a gradual movement, like waves eroding a rock face or tectonic plates forming mountains in their undetectable slow collisions, like continental drift.

And wasn't that just a metaphor for how Danny had slowly but surely dismantled his barriers and worked his way into the Commander's heart? One minute he was just some opinionated loudmouth ha'ole cop, and then it seemed like six months later Steve blinked and realised he was in love and had been for some time.

He knew it was dangerous to let his friend get this close when he had consumed this much alcohol, it would leave him open to potentially doing or saying something stupid, and it might damage their friendship. But he couldn't find it in himself to move away.

Danny hadn't even realised how close he had migrated toward his friend until the brunette leaned forward to grasp at the whisky bottle on the table again and his shoulder brushed the detective's chest.

He sat back a little because it had suddenly occurred to him that maybe him and Steve drinking after hours in the office hadn't been such a great idea after all. He was in love with this man, and it was a risk being alone with him at all sometimes, even when sober, for the possibility something stupid might slip past his brain-mouth filter and he'd be unable to take it back.

The SEAL sloshed more whisky into his glass, and then Danny's which was currently sitting on the table. "What's this track called?" His speech wasn't even slurred, obviously his alcohol resistance was better than the detective's.

He had to take a moment and bring himself back to reality. "Uh, it's Does Anybody Really Fall In Love Anymore."

Steve slumped back into the couch, although he wasn't in the corner anymore like he had been, and it seemed like his thigh was now pressed along the full length of the blonde's calf where it lay on the seat. Had it been like that all along and he was just noticing? Or was his partner edging closer?

The brunette creased his brow and stared at the liquid in his glass as he listened to the lyrics. "It's kind of a depressing song... like he thinks love it dead or something, that no one really falls for anyone these days? Or... those days, I guess..."

Danny's mouth curled up at the corner slightly. Sitting on a couch with Steve and analysing his favourite band's music wasn't something he'd ever thought he'd find himself doing.

"It's kinda subjective… I think this song has different meanings, depending on what's going on in your life when you listen to it."

When Steve tilted his head and gave him his full attention, curiosity etching lines into his brow, he felt like he needed to continue. "After my split with Rachel, I heard this song again and it felt like it was about pain and the death of love, y'know? Like nothing good happens anymore and the whole concept of love was just a lie, never genuine or real."

He reached for his glass and took a sip, feeling strange to be opening up to his friend like this about something quite so personal. Steve followed suit and gulped some of his scotch down.

"And what does it say to you now?" Steve asked carefully. It was a little unexpected, that question, and it felt loaded. Maybe it was just the alcohol tweaking his brain cells, but Steve's hazel eyes locking with his felt heavier, deeper, more intense than usual.

Danny cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "I, uh... I guess now it kinda feels like it's about hope? Like, yeah something's missing in the world, but he's saying it out loud because he thinks it could come back. Like people could learn to love again... I dunno, that's just _my_ interpretation."

To punctuate his point, the line that next drifted across the room from the laptop was full of that optimism. _'I said hey, love ain't no crime, so why is everybody so afraid to cross that line?'_

Their gaze met again. Wow, Danny's eyes were such a clear grey-blue. He'd seen them before, with varying depths of emotions them; anger, frustration, fear, they'd all been brought to the fore during their various cases, but there was an edge of vulnerability which filled them right now which he hadn't seen before.

 _'I said hey, I'll be alright, because I know someone, somewhere, is gonna say those words tonight. Does anybody really fall in love anymore..?'_

Steve began to lean forward even before he knew what he was doing, but Danny was moving quicker. Away. He was leaping to his feet and grabbing the now mostly empty bottle.

"I uh, I'm gonna go grab a taxi," he was mumbling, "I'll see you soon, Steve. Merry Christmas." He was already most of the way to the door before Steve placed his glass on the table and caught up with him, big hand grasping his bicep.

"Wait, Danny, I..." he sighed, realising that he couldn't - shouldn't - finish the sentence the way he wanted to. What he _wanted_ was to tell his friend that he believed his current interpretation of that song was right, that people could love again and people _should_ cross that line. But he was afraid, just like the song said. Afraid that it could ruin the deep, solid friendship they already had. He couldn't lose that, so he took a step back and let his hand drop away.

"You, um... don't forget your CD..." he gestured weakly to the laptop, which was still playing the disc and was now part way through the next track.

Danny tried to disguise his sigh of disappointment. Because he'd made a run for it out of fear of messing up what they had, he'd seen Steve moving towards him and he was afraid that the thing he wanted most in the world was actually going to happen, that Steve was going to kiss him. Fear was never the reaction he thought he'd have to that, but when it finally presented itself, the only thing he could think of was that they were drunk and he could lose his best friend if he let it go further. But hope was a terrible thing, and when the brunette had chased him across the room he'd really thought he might be following through on his attempt to kiss him again.

But no, he was chickening out just like Danny had. They were both afraid to cross that line.

"Oh... yeah..." he mumbled, heading back across the room to crouch down and eject the disc, clipping it back into the plastic case. Hopefully Christmas would come and go, and they could do what any other sensible mature adults would do, and completely ignore everything that had happened tonight.

But the brunette had already decided he didn't want to see Danny leave again tonight. He ran his hands through his short hair and listened to the silence that now filled the room instead of the power ballads they'd been listening to for the past two hours, and it felt miserable. His partner would leave and Steve would be left in the quiet, empty expanse of his office, and he couldn't bear the idea. No. He had to let Danny know how he felt, because it felt like it was all or nothing tonight.

So when the blonde stood and turned around, Steve was right there, standing over him, gazing down into his face. And the SEAL whispered the immortal words of anyone who was ever making the most important step of their lives and hoping the consequences wouldn't come back to haunt them.

"Fuck it..."

Both of his hands came up to cup Danny's jaw and he pressed his soft, warm lips to the blonde's. There was the sound of breaking glass as the whisky bottle slipped from the detective's fingers and hit the floor.

They jerked apart and stared down at the mess for a moment.

"Shit..." Danny muttered.

Steve pulled his face back to look at him again. "I'll buy you another one..." And then his mouth was back on the blonde's and they were melting against each other.

God yes, this was right. Fuck the consequences, because this was what Danny wanted, what he'd needed for a long time. Right here, right now, that was what mattered, and they'd just have to deal with the aftermath later.

He slid his hand up over Steve's chest and behind his neck, bringing him further in to deepen the kiss, licking his tongue over the brunette's lower lip to request entry.

The SEAL parted his lips and accepted the Jersey man's tentative invasion, his own tongue sweeping over his partner's and into the other man's mouth. Then his hands were moving south, swiftly popping open the detective's shirt buttons and tugging the material from his shoulders.

Danny's hand moved from his neck to his chest to push him back, and for a second he was afraid he'd come to his senses and this was ending, but the blonde was only taking a moment to carefully place his CD down on the small table before whipping off his own shirt. His tie had remained around his neck, the shirt collar having slipped out from under it, and he went to remove it but Steve's hands stopped him.

He looked wrecked already, and his voiced matched, low and rasping. "Leave it on..."

Danny whimpered a little. And then he was pulling at his boss's t-shirt while the brunette attacked the button and zipper of his slacks, and Steve backed him up across the room, away from the broken glass, kissing his mouth and down his neck. The journey was uncoordinated and awkward due to neither of them really looking where they were going, but they didn't seem to mind.

By the time Danny's ass hit the edge of the desk, mouth still occupied with Steve's, only his boxers were stopping skin from touching wood. His shoes and socks were gone, his slacks in a pile on the floor, and Steve was kicking off his boots and shoving his cargo pants down and stepping out of them, toeing off his socks. His t-shirt had already been flung across the room to land on the couch, and they were finally just down to their underwear. Their lips had barely left one another's faces the entire time, and they nipped at each other's lips, stubble scraping deliciously against stubble.

The Navy man's hands grasped Danny's buttocks and lifted him the extra inch onto the desk, tucking his hips between the blonde's outspread thighs and grinding their cocks together through the thin fabric of their boxers. They were both gloriously hard, and moaned against each other's lips from the physical sensations combined with the realisation that they both wanted one another as much as they'd each secretly hoped.

This had been one of Danny's most prevalent fantasies, the one his mind loved to return to. Steve, his office, his desk, a fast, hard, desperate fuck; a wet dream he'd never thought would come true. And yet here it was, and it was everything he'd wanted. Any hesitation slipped away, and he decided it was time to take what was his. But he had to make sure his partner was okay with this.

He pushed him back again, panting, separating their lips even though it pained him. "Babe, are you sure? I mean, we-"

"Danny, if you're about to ask if we should do this, if I'm okay with what's gonna happen, if it's what I want, then please understand that the answer to all of those questions is a very firm and undeniable yes. Now for once will you just shut the fuck up?" Steve grinned, digging fingers into the flesh of Danny's ass, and rubbed their dicks together again, drawing a small gasp from both of them.

The blonde flicked his gaze down Steve's bare chest before meeting his gaze again. "Make me."

The brunette accepted the challenge and plunged his tongue back into his partner's mouth. He reached blindly behind the other man and swept the majority of the contents of his desktop onto the floor, pushing the detective back down onto it and climbing onto the desk, following his mouth.

Something solid, cold and metal, was pressing against Danny's lower back, just above the line of his boxers, but he couldn't find it in himself to care as the Commander crawled over him and assaulted his jaw, neck and collarbone with his lips and teeth, hands tugging his tie to one side.

He ran his hands through his partner's hair and hooked his legs around Steve's ass where he knelt in between his thighs, crushing them together again, the friction causing him to cry out and the brunette to bite down hard on his chest.

"Ah fuck, yes..." he groaned, and Steve quickly caught on that his partner liked it rough. His teeth came into play with increasing intensity, nipping at skin and clamping over the detective's shoulder. Danny was grasping at his back and shoulders, whimpering and writhing underneath him with his head thrown back, pressing his chest up towards his boss.

Steve had wanted him at his mercy for so long, finally had him spread out beneath him, and he was going to take full advantage of this situation. He wanted it, Danny wanted it, and okay it had taken a bit of alcohol and some Bon Jovi to get them here, but they were here now. He leaned further forward and tugged his top drawer open, pulling out a tube of lube, and then scrambled back off the desk to grab his wallet out of his cargo pants to snatch out the condom he kept in there. He tore his underwear off and lifted his friend's hips just enough to remove his.

Danny reached to try to pull the hard object out from under him, but Steve was took quick, and was climbing back on to him and taking hold of his wrists, holding them up over his head in one hand. The blonde moaned and exposed his throat, because holy shit this was absolutely everything he had hoped for, and Steve bit a line down over his Adam's apple and drew more sensual noises from the blonde.

"Oh Jesus, Steve..." he rasped.

The brunette hummed against his throat and sucked on the skin there, careful not to mark it. Then he kneeled up straight over his friend, letting go of his wrists, and scooped the lube up. His eyes met Danny's as he moved, ensuring that this was the way his partner had intended for things to go, and the blonde's response was to bite his lip and snap the condom up from the desk, sitting upright.

He placed his palm against Steve's back, kissed over his collarbone and chest, scraping his teeth over the SEAL's nipples, and ripped open the silver packet. Then he tilted his face up for a kiss which Steve gladly supplied, as he rolled the latex down his partner's thick cock.

Steve gently skated his fingers up Danny's neck and into the hair at the back of his head, thumb caressing the shell of his ear.

"God, I've wanted this for so long, Danny," he whispered against the Jersey man's lips, "I've wanted _you_."

The detective sighed and slid the item which had been sticking in his back out of the way, laying himself back down on the desk. "Take me, then..."

Steve glanced down at the object and a toothy grin appeared on his face.

"What?" Danny's brow creased in confusion at his partner's expression.

"Sorry, I just need to check something..." The Navy man dropped the tube back on the desk and scrambled backwards off the desk top, then he grasped Danny's hips and pulled him off the wooden surface to his feet, turning him around to face the desk. He stared at the reddened imprint on the blonde's lower back where he'd had Steve's engraved nameplate crushed against him.

The words Lt. Comm. Steven McGarrett were imprinted in reverse just above the detective's ass cheeks. He burst into laughter.

"What are you so amused about?" Danny grouched at him.

"Oh... nothing..." He edged the shorter man back toward the desk until he could reach around him to take up the lube again, squeezing some onto the fingers of his right hand and sliding them between Danny's ass cheeks, rubbing a finger over his tight ring and pulling another moan from his chest.

The SEAL then snaked his left arm around the Jersey man's stomach, running his fingers up through the soft blonde trail of hair to his chest and plastering his palm over Danny's heart. He kissed down the side of his neck and over his shoulder, the blonde tilting his head to the side to give him better access.

Danny pushed back against Steve's hand to let him know he was ready, and the taller man worked his knee between the blonde's thighs, widening his stance, and carefully slid a finger inside him. He groaned and forced himself to relax around the intrusion as Steve gently thrust in and out of him until he pressed his whole body back against his boss's and leaned against his chest, his hands reaching back to grasp at the brunette's thighs.

The Commander mouthed down the artery in his neck, leaving a hot wet trail behind him, nipping at his shoulder with sharp teeth. Danny sighed, one hand reaching up to grasp at the back of Steve's head and tug at his hair to keep his mouth running over his bare skin.

A second finger joined the first, stretching him deliciously while the taller man continued to graze his skin with his teeth, and soon a third finger was entering him, thrusting slowly. Danny was moaning and panting with every movement, his partner still worrying at his shoulder with his lips, and then Steve's mouth tracked back up his neck to his ear and the SEAL's hand on his chest took hold of the knot of his tie, gripping it fully so it wouldn't slip.

If Danny liked it hot and rough then that's how he was going to get it.

"Do you want me inside you, Danny?" he teased hoarsely, and the detective's knees almost went out from under him.

"Oh Jesus Christ..." the blonde whispered.

The brunette slipped his fingers out of him and gripped his ass cheek, pushing him toward the desk, and Danny obediently placed his hands on the wooden surface. Still holding his tie, Steve used his free hand to smooth more lubricant down his now throbbing hard cock. Even though prepping his partner hadn't taken long, it had felt like a lifetime. He wanted him so badly, he'd dreamed about taking the blonde man in so many different ways, including bending him over his desk just like this. He kissed and nipped over the detective's broad muscular shoulders and licked up the back of his neck, finding an increasing need to pull those naughty sounds from his throat.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" His voice was a low purr, and he watched as it raised goosebumps on Danny's skin as he whined and pushed his ass back toward the taller man. His cock glided between the cleft of the detective's cheeks and he moaned and spanked the man's right cheek, making him yelp.

"I want to hear you say it, Danny. If you want it hard, I wanna hear it."

Danny drew in a deep, shaky breath. He craved this man, needed him to take him apart, desperately. "Steve... God, I want..." he swallowed past his dry throat, "I _need_ you to fuck me. Hard."

The SEAL couldn't hold himself back any longer. He used his free hand to position himself at his partner's entrance and eased his cock into his tight heat, slowly.

He lowered his forehead to Danny's hot skin and growled into the blonde's back, as the detective cried out with pleasure which was just on the edge of pain. The head of his cock slid over the shorter man's prostate and he reactively bucked back against him, taking another inch of his dick from the movement and letting out a keening moan.

"Oh god, Danno..." He continued to push further inside, but his careful pace was sweet torture for his friend.

"God, Steve, just take me... Please..." The blonde was panting, wrecked, needing his release. The build up to this moment had been ridiculous, four years of flirting and touching and sexual tension all boiling down to one night, a slow burn that put all other foreplay to shame. They were not going to last long, not tonight.

Steve did as he was ordered, gripping the man's hip, and pushing his entire length into Danny, revelling in the growl in brought from his friend's chest as he buried himself inside the man. He gave him a moment to adjust before pulling back and and slamming into him again.

He was still holding onto the tie around his partner's neck, and one of Danny's hands came up to slide over his and squeeze, the other bracing on the desk as he leaned forward to straighten his spine and cant his hips, letting the Navy man drive deeper into his body. Steve withdrew almost all the way and plunged back in, as deep as he could go, forcing Danny's thighs into the desk while the blonde's cock rested heavily on the wood, leaking pre-come.

"Oh Jesus, yes!" The detective shouted as the Commander plundered his body, "Fuck me hard!"

Steve moaned at those words and screwed his eyes shut. He had no idea his partner had such a dirty mouth, and he wished to god he'd done this a lot sooner. Hell, if he'd know how good this would feel, the velvet heat of Danny's ass and the filth that could pour from his lips, he probably would have taken him the first time he'd met him, fucked him over the Marquis in his garage four years ago, then they wouldn't have wasted so much time.

He was pounding into his best friend's ass, and it felt like heaven, bruising the man's thighs and tearing curse words from his throat. It took him a moment to realise that he was shouting them right alongside him, their hoarse voices filling the office, and he could feel the tension building at the base of his spine as he looked down to watch his cock disappearing into the blonde over and over.

Danny was howling with pleasure as the SEAL drove deep into him, hitting his sweet spot on every rough stroke and forcing the air from his lungs with each powerful thrust. The hand which was covering Steve's on his tie went down to the desk top to take over bracing him against the onslaught, while the other hand moved to his own cock, fingers sliding deftly down the shaft.

He groaned and dropped his head as he pumped himself, but Steve's hand moved from his hip and pushed his away so that he could take over, fingers still slick from preparing the blonde earlier. Danny flattened both palms against the surface of the desk and let Steve take him, hard and fast. He moaned and gasped and bit his lower lip, feeling the sparks of electricity shooting up his spine, losing himself in the erotic sensations of being fucked so intensely by Steve's huge cock, and when his orgasm hit he shouted out his lover's name, spilling over his hand and spurting over his desk.

Danny bucking into him and tensing around him pulled Steve over the edge as well, and he slammed into him a few more times before collapsing onto him, taking them both down to the desk top as he pulsed inside him.

When the SEAL came back to himself, he drew his cock out of the detective and rolled over onto his back, gasping for air. He pulled off the condom and tied it, dropping it into the trash can under his desk, before kissing in between Danny's shoulder blades and making him hum softly where he lay in a beautiful mess.

"Man, that album is great for getting laid..." The Jersey man let out his manic giggle and Steve slapped his butt for being cheeky.

"Watch it, Williams," he traced a finger down his spine, "that trick won't work on me a second time."

Danny flopped over onto his back, moving into his boss's touch, "Ah, but the Bon Jovi treatment _did_ work on you..."

"Well I'm not the one who had my name printed on his ass the whole time we were fucking," Steve gave him his patent shit-eating grin, and when the Jersey man gave him a confused look he picked up the name plate and waved it over his face. "That's what you were lying on earlier..."

"Well, shit..." Danny muttered, reaching to feel the fading indentations and laughing again.

"Were you playing me from the start, tonight? Tempting me to get drunk with you, putting your music on so I'd be, what did you call it, putty in your hands?" The brunette gave his partner a suspicious eye.

Danny grinned up at him. "No, I honestly wasn't. Although if I'd know you were such a high quality girl, I'd have done it a long time ago."

The Navy man scowled and flicked his nipple in response to that crack, making him squeak, but then his face softened and he smiled back. "No more wasted time, Danno." He leaned down to take the detective's lips with his, and they shared a slow, lazy kiss on the desk in Steve's trashed office.

And they both knew it, that regardless of the alcohol and the hurried nature of their first time together, that it wasn't a mistake. It wasn't the end of a friendship, but the beginning of something more than they had already. The best Christmas present.

When he pulled back, Danny smiled up at him; the one which made his eyes sparkle and Steve's knees go weak. "I think we answered the burning question, anyway." His fingers slid to the back of his lover's jaw and stroked through his brunette hair.

"Oh yeah? What's that then?" The SEAL pecked at his lips again.

Danny kissed him back. "Does anybody really fall in love anymore?"

The SEAL mumbled his reply against his lover's lips. "Well if you will refer to my earlier statement... it's a very firm and undeniable yes..."


End file.
